


Bet

by purplesk



Series: 警探系列 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即便是犯罪心理學的專家，也總是會不小心吃了預謀犯的悶虧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/gifts).



> 這篇是給A君的短文，因應A君的要求，所以算是警探系列的小番外篇。  
> 請原諒我越來越不會寫肉文||||我會好好的反省的……Orz|||  
> 總之，就帶著輕鬆的心情看吧～XD"

　　 **Frozen ball。** 教授皺了眉，朝正隱忍著洋洋得意表情的警探望去。這分明就是故意的，如果是Frozen ball的話，換下一個人時，他的母球肯定會先擦過與之相連的球，造成另一顆球的移動，也就等於：犯規。

　　教授有那麼點後悔，真不應該跟警探打賭的，現在他還沒輸完這局，身上的配件，眼鏡、手錶、毛衣、皮帶都已經脫掉，接下來就剩下上衣了。原本只是打賭，誰輸了就該清一個月的貓砂，怎麼會演變成犯規或每進目標球，另一個人就要脫掉一件身上的東西？

　　願賭服輸。教授在心中嘆了口氣後，緩緩地解開襯衫的鈕扣——他習慣不扣第一顆鈕扣，所以當然是從第二顆開始解起。並且他先把衣服拉出來，才一邊思索著稍等要如何設下陷阱讓警探失誤，一邊慢條斯理地打開鈕扣。鈕扣全數解開後，他漫不精心地將上衣褪下，隨意丟在一旁的椅子上。

　　接著教授繞了半張撞球桌，一手拿著撞球桿，另一手拿起巧克在球桿尖端摩擦，思索時下意識地伸出舌尖舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇。有一種被注視的奇妙感覺讓教授不由得抬起頭來，恰巧與站在撞球桌另一面的警探對上了視線。後者沒有心虛地離開視線，反倒是目光中充滿著極其自然又帶點欣賞美景的情緒，嘴角淺淺地勾勒著滿意的意味。

　　教授瞪了一眼回去。他彎下身，左手架桿，習慣性地閉上單眼，瞄準母球的方位。

　　

　　「我不會打那個方向。」

　　聞聲，教授抬眼，做了個鬼臉後，他道：「要不是你打了個frozen ball，害我犯規，我才打算往中袋打。」

　　

　　話才剛說完，警探已經走到教授身側，在教授來得及拒絕之前，他伸手稍稍碰觸教授的球桿，邊說明邊將球桿移動，往底袋的方向瞄準了不應該打的七號球。

　　

　　「不行，如果打到了其他號球我還是犯規。」

　　「不管怎樣你都犯規在先了，母球肯定先碰到六號球才會彈到底袋去，犯一次規跟犯兩次規有什麼差別？」挑眉。

　　

　　語畢，教授只好按下心中些許的毛躁，任憑警探的『指導』行事。當球撞擊出去後，底袋那區塊變成了一團混亂，使得警探雖然得到了自由球的機會，也很難將母球擺在推桿下一個目標球的合適位置。

　　但畢竟是在撞球場打混多年的警探，他很快地找到擺放母球的空間——但是在Charles看來那位置有點弔詭。

　　 **是一顆星做球嗎？** 教授還沒推敲出警探的意念，就發現警探以巧妙的方式讓母球順暢地撞擊到目標球。待母球停止轉動後，教授思忖了幾秒，決定挪動到警探現在站的位置做架桿。而當教授半個身子壓上了桌面後，突然發現腰際傳來搔癢感，這讓他彈了起來，桿子不架了，轉過身去就是假裝生氣地瞪著警探。

　　

　　「Erik，你在干擾我。」教授沒好氣地說著。

　　「其實是你在干擾我。」說著，警探俯下身嚐了口教授的唇瓣。

　　「我看不出來啊。」教授隨意放下球桿，閉起眼享受警探的深吻。

　　

　　警探將兩人拉近，因長期用槍而生繭的大手在教授腰際來回游走。

　　

　　「你是行為分析學的專家，卻沒發現眼前的狀況？」

　　

　　警探調情中帶著調侃之意，他想趁空檔再多說什麼揶揄教授之時，瞬間，有股力道蹭上了他的跨下，這讓警探下意識地往後躲了幾公分，但發現是對方的手時，他瞇起眼，勾起玩味的微笑。

　　

　　「我現在看出來了。」說著，教授刻意用手繼續來回磨蹭警探那已發硬的私處，「還要繼續嗎？」挑眉，暗示著撞球桌上的戰況。

　　警探笑了笑，伸手碰觸教授褲頭上的鈕扣，將其解開，「我認輸，Professor。」

　　

　　兩人邊卸下彼此身上的衣物，邊貪婪地擁吻著，像是溺水之人終於獲得空氣時的渴求。Erik的唇從Charles的唇上移開，順著頸項的線條往下探索，移動到鎖骨附近時忍不住輕咬了一口。教授抱怨了什麼，警探沒聽進去。後者的嘴唇幽幽地往下滑動，這張Charles Xavier人體地圖他相當熟悉，也熱愛不斷地研究、漫走。當他張嘴含住教授挺立的乳頭時，後者傳來倒抽口氣的呼吸聲響，警探用舌尖掃過乳暈處，並刻意去逗弄因興奮而硬挺的乳尖。

　　警探的手沒有閒下，一手探進教授的內褲裡，輕柔地撫過陰毛，並捉住了半勃的性器，當它躺在警探溫熱的大手裡時，還不受控制地跳動了一下——Erik喜歡這反應。

　　教授的喘息聲在警探上方不斷傳來，雖有刻意隱忍，但還是不敵警探的挑逗和愛撫，不小心流洩出更多的情慾低喃。警探褪去教授最後的防線，他不急不徐地沿著教授的胸口、腹部肌理一路南下。蹲下，他用手輕捧著教授的私處，並故意抬眼瞧瞧教授那染上緋紅的雙頰的表情。

　　接著警探親了一口前端，惹來教授身子的輕顫。

　　

　　「Erik！」

　　

　　聽不出來是興奮還是責怪，可能兩者皆有。

　　警探在心中輕笑，張嘴，將教授的情慾含進嘴裡。他蠶食般將對方的陰莖吞進口中，舌頭沿著柱身噴脹的筋脈舔舐，含到最深處時，刻意停止動作，聆聽著上頭那略帶迷濛意味的喘息聲。

　　教授將手放在警探的頭上，輕撩著他的髮絲，像是愛撫也像是鼓舞。接收到訊號的警探，緩慢地前後吞吐著，隨著教授的呼吸急促，他吞吐的更深、更快。教授順著自己的本能往前頂，但他命令自己不能太放縱，因為幫對方做口活時，如果太放肆容易造成對方的不適，不過Erik似乎不怎麼在意，他的手在Charles的陰囊處撫摸，又繞到Charles身後輕輕地在後穴打旋著。

　　教授無處可退，後頭是撞球桌，前方則是正在吞吐自己性器的男友，而Erik的口活做的無懈可擊，沒過多久，Charles就在男友口中達到高潮。射精後的餘韻讓教授癱軟，他轉身趴在撞球桌上，不甚清楚男友是否回浴室洗漱或者去準備套子、潤滑，等男友回來後，他們又交纏四肢、親暱地親吻著對方。

　　警探把已經旋開的潤滑倒在手上，並將其隨意放在巧克旁邊，伸出手指朝教授的後穴探進一段指節，再慢慢地將整隻手指都埋進教授體內。警探抽出最先勘探的手指，接著再插進兩隻手指試圖拓寬穴口，教授此刻有明顯的掙扎反應，但警探圈制住對方，用親吻安慰之。

　　待教授比較不反抗時，警探將他翻過身去趴在撞球桌上。看著撞球桌上已經散亂的球體們，教授在心中忍不住嘆氣。有什麼東西攫住了教授的視線，他稍稍撐起身子，發現男友的寵物貓咪正優雅地坐在撞球桌另一邊上，歪著頭看著牠的主人與主人的情人。

　　Charles不知怎地，突然覺得有點尷尬，正想開口說些什麼之際，男友的舌頭正巧刷過後庭的皺褶，正探進開拓後的小穴。

　　

　　「等、等等，Erik……」

　　

　　話還沒說完，警探的舌頭已經開始在教授體內舔舐著，並模仿動物交媾的舉動頂刺著教授的甬道。教授忍不住地溢出呻吟，而寵物貓咪站了起來，眨眨眼睛，沿著撞球桌沿走著，似乎打算往主人與主人的情人的方向邁進。

　　幾次的淺淺抽插，警探將舌頭退出，並送進手指尋找讓教授酥麻的點。Erik將自己的重量壓在Charles身上，邊讓手指抽動，邊咬了咬教授的耳廓。

　　

　　「你剛想說什麼，Charles？」帶著濃濃的情慾的聲調。

　　「……貓。」教授試著忽略後頭手指的放肆的抽送，將注意力集中，努力地擠出一個單詞。

　　「喔！」警探順著教授的視線望去，發現他的寵物貓正對著他們兩人輕晃著尾巴，「沒關係，就讓牠看吧。」

　　

　　教授正想反駁時，警探恰巧按到了他的前列腺，一瞬間教授感覺全身酥麻，原先癱軟的性器也因此稍稍抬頭。警探十分故意地、極富韻律感地抽插手指，往前列腺的區塊戳著、按摩著。

　　雙腳因快感而失去站立的力氣，教授只能依靠撞球桌，趴在其上。警探退出手指，而教授的後穴依戀似地開合著，但警探沒有讓它失落太久，他扶著自己的勃起，一吋吋地探入教授的私密。

　　

　　「啊……」教授無法控制地長吟，充分地表示了他現在的情緒狀態。

　　

　　Erik稍微用力往前挺頂，再緩緩抽了些許，並贏得Charles的絲毫沒有掩飾的淫蕩聲音。

　　

　　「套子呢？」Charles突然迸出此語。

　　「缺貨。」身後的警探壞壞地笑著。

　　「你分明故意的。」他恨恨地說完後，對方故意用力地頂弄了一下，讓他又尖叫了一聲。

　　「我是預謀的。」說著，他轉過教授的臉，在唇上落印。

　　

　　起初警探帶點引誘意味的有一搭沒一搭地淺淺抽插，現在，他挺進更多柱狀體的部份，幾次的淺插，再一次深深地頂進。如此反覆著，傘狀部位每次的退出都會刮過Charles柔嫩的肉壁。隨著Erik抽插的速度越來越快，Charles呼吸聲音略顯混濁低沉。

　　教授的前端已受不了警探的插入抽出的簡諧運動，前端液體汩汩流出。他發現寵物貓咪沒有被兩人的性愛動作給嚇跑，反倒是安安靜靜地趴在撞球桌旁，一雙漂亮的眼睛直盯著兩人瞧。

　　Charles有一種在別人面前做愛的羞澀不安感，況且自己無法壓抑吟叫聲，讓他更覺得尷尬。Erik精準地撞在前列腺上，Charles深知自己無法再撐多久，他準備迎接第二次的高潮，下一秒，教授無法控制地射精——白濁色的液體噴濺出來，在撞球桌邊緣及地板上。

　　Erik繼續抽插，而Charles聽見身後的警探的呼吸越漸急促。Erik的手緊緊圈住Charles的腰，陰囊拍撞在Charles的臀肉上，兩具光裸的身體因碰撞而發出的有節奏感聲響在此空間回盪著。Erik的撞擊力道越來越大，最後他用力地挺進至Charles的深處——接著，滾燙的、白濁的的液體漫進他的體內。Erik喘著氣，並在尚未完全軟下前，繼續輕柔地挺頂了幾次，最後他拔出性器，白濁色的精液被勾出，順著教授的腿流下——一副相當情色的畫面。

　　教授伸出手，朝趴在自己鼻前幾公分處的貓咪摸去，輕撫了撫牠的軟毛。

　　

　　警探親吻著教授的耳朵，輕道：「牠不是第一次觀賞了。」

　　聞言，教授睜大了眼，接著他對貓咪做了個鬼臉，道：「下次就要跟你收費！」

　　

　　貓咪似懂非懂，用尾巴拍了拍桌上的母球，起身，牠跳下撞球桌，離開此空間前還轉頭朝著主人喵嗚了一聲，像是稱讚又像是道謝——不論是前者還是後者，教授都在心中暗暗發誓，下次做愛前，一定要將房門關上！以及，絕對不跟Erik這職業賭徒做任何形式的打賭。

　　


End file.
